Computer programs and/or software may be created to perform limited but useful functions on a wide variety of different processors, for example desktop computers, laptop computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), media players, and other electronic devices. In some contexts, such software may be referred to as applications and/or “apps.” Applications may be developed and tested by individuals and/or small teams of developers working on their own, without the support of an on-going business concern.